


spike to my heart!

by ghiibli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dancer!Levi, Implied YumiKuri - Freeform, M/M, One sided JeanMarco, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, armin and eren-ponytail squad, except the titan trio cause they go to titan high, hisses, it doesnt say this in the fic but armin has longer hair too, jean you fucking idiot, the 104th are volleyball players, volleyball au kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghiibli/pseuds/ghiibli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eren is pretty pissed and takes his anger out on some balls<br/>he kinda sorta hits a really hot dancer</p>
            </blockquote>





	spike to my heart!

**Author's Note:**

> eyyy ereri fic  
> loosely based on my own experience where i hit a lady with a volleyball when practice was over  
> then i thought "if i put eren and levi into this situation that'd be interesting"

Eren was furious.

That fact alone wasn’t really anything new but this time, he swears he’s rightfully pissed off. The team he played for had lost for the second time in a row to Titan High. Not to mention that the ugly fuckers kept snickering inappropriate comments about his teammates. Eren had a right to be murderous when they whistled and leered at their ace and his sister, Miakasa. Usually it was the other way around with her being overbearing for his sake but she hadn’t even done anything to stand up for herself! Neither did Krista, their libero for their coed Shiganshina High volleyball team.

They had practice the day after their defeat and the brunette couldn’t have been more pumped up. With the pent up rage he had leftover from yesterday, Eren was unleashing that anger with every chance he could get whether it was a beautiful dig that stung at his knees even through the pads protecting them or a particularly powerful serve he hit all the way across the gym. Everybody could see how mad he was just from how he was playing.

Eren wasn’t a regular starter like Mikasa, Armin, Krista, Marco, or Ymir was. He didn’t offer the quick and strategic thinking their setter and his best friend Armin did. He also couldn’t give the brutal strikes that Mikasa or Ymir delivered at a moment’s notice or the way Marco could block probably any hit. In fact, Eren wasn’t any amazing player and was mostly benched with Horseface through most of the games. The only time he got to play was when he was mad but Coach hadn’t even let him play in the game yesterday. His reasoning being, “Sometimes it’s best not to win a game achieved by anger.”

What bullshit, he grumbled to himself as he jumped high at the net despite the ache in his legs and tipped the ball over the net. The volleyball didn’t hit his fingers quite the way he wanted them to and ended up smashing his pinkie back. Eren hissed as he landed back on the gym floor with his hand clenched in a fist. At least the ball had still gone over the net although just barely. 

“Nice going Jaeger! Hurting yourself just from a tip!” He heard a voice call out from the line behind him. Eren glared at the horse faced, two toned grinning shit as he walked to the back of the line. “Go screw yourself Jean!”

Jean laughed from the middle of the line and Sasha, who was in front of Eren, giggled along before looking back apologetically at Eren. She gave a bright smile and patted him on the shoulder, “Just ignore him! Not like he’s great at tipping either.”

“Hey, I heard that!” Jean shouted as he poked his head out of the line to glare back at them. Eren laughed despite the sting in his finger. He massaged it for a little, pulling it this way and that, to get used to the tiny pain. Eren could take consecutive punches from Jean to the face and having a ball slammed into the back of his head and only feel a dull pain but it was the little things that got to him. 

The whistle blew and he and his teammates parted from the line they had been in for tipping drills. Thank god that was over, Eren hated tipping. He much preferred hitting the ball with full force and passion. Although on some occasions he ends up not actually hitting the ball and hits the air and falls to the floor. Then Jean usually laughed at him and they ended up in a fist fight. The small of Eren’s ponytail brushed against the back of his neck and he shivered at the slight tickle. He wiped his face and neck with his shirt and wondered how he had gotten so sweaty in the first place. They walked over to their coach who looked at them with an amused sparkle in his old eyes.

“At ease cadets,” Coach laughed and even Eren couldn’t help but crack a smile at the tone. Mikasa and Armin flanked his side and he eyed them both before nudging them with his elbow. They nudged him back, not even taking their eyes off of Coach Pixis as their coach began to speak.

“You guys played a great game yesterday even if it wasn’t enough to defeat the Titans. I’m still proud that you played them until the third set while no other team could. The Titans still reign undefeated but that needs to change soon. Get some rest. We’ll be working hard to make sure that the next time we bury them beneath our feet. We’ll throw spike after spike after them until they can’t help but have their arms tremble underneath each blow. Practice is over. I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Don’t forget to clean up before you leave.” He dismissed before the older man waved them off and turned around to leave.

Once he was out of sight, people fell to the floor. Well people being Sasha and Connie but they managed to drag Armin, Marco, and Jean down with them. Armin and Jean yelped, both holding on to Marco as they hit the floor. Sasha and Connie were sprawled out on each other with Sasha’s legs over Connie’s stomach and Connie’s arms on Sasha’s face. Eren didn’t know how they did it but laughed nonetheless along with Ymir and Krista. Mikasa just looked faintly amused with her dark eyes glinting from the ceiling lights. Volleyball practice was the only time his sister ever took off her red scarf and mostly due to the team’s insistence that she’d get a heat stroke with it on and _then_ who would get their team’s consecutive points?

“Have you calmed down?” She asked him quietly. At the question Eren could feel his blood boil by just remembering the Titan’s smug faces and he gritted his teeth together. Mikasa must have realized that she asked the wrong question because she put a firm hand on his arm. Eren glared at the ground and even if he didn’t notice, Armin and Mikasa shared a look before Armin sighed and got up to stand next to Eren, leaning on him. The blonde hooked his arm with his best friend’s and Eren glanced over to the shorter boy who was sporting a small grin.

“C’mon Eren we gotta clean up. Then we should go get some ice cream afterwards, I’m _starving_.” Armin suggested as he he walked over to the nets and dragged Eren along with him. Eren rolled his eyes with a grin of his own playing at his lips although the anger wasn’t gone at all. Just concealed for the moment. Mikasa followed them with her hands on her hips and walked past them to go to the other end of the net where the other pole was.

“I don’t think that’ll do anything Armin. If you’re hungry you should get some real food in you. Especially since you’re so damn skinny!” Sasha yelled after them. Eren laughed as his friend huffed in protest. The blonde put one foot on the base of the pole and had the other stable behind him as he dragged the pole back so it stood on it’s wheels. Eren moved over to collect the stray balls all over the place as Armin and Mikasa put the net at the back of the gym. The brunette could hear the sound of a door opening and he turned his head to see a glimpse of people coming out of another room and into the large gym. It must be the people from the dance club, he thought to himself as he collected the balls into his arms. Eren returned to where Krista was, besides the bags and water bottles. She held out the bag so Eren could dump the ball in it although how she managed to do it while sitting on the bleachers in Ymir’s lap was beyond him. Krista giggled as the other girl leaned down to kiss her and Eren turned his head to give them a little privacy. Not like they needed it since they decided to kiss out in the open. If only Eren had someone to do that with. Then he’d have another way to piss Jean off.

“You okay there Mr. Pissy Pants?” Ymir asked with a smirk from behind a head full of blonde hair. Eren scowled and stuck his tongue out at her, throwing the last ball he had at her face even though it was above Krista’s. He turned away knowing that she had caught it and his thoughts were confirmed when he heard her cackling laughter follow him as he walked across the gym to get the last two balls.

He took one in his hands and looked around to spot Jean flirting with one of the dancers. Eren snorted as he got into a serving position with the ball aimed at Horseface. The little shit was so dense he still hadn’t realized Marco’s feelings towards him. His gentle freckle faced friend deserved better than that extra from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron. Eren tossed the ball and hit it with an accuracy that made him feel a little better on his shitty day. The ball hit at the side of Jean’s head, bouncing off the gym wall with a loud thud and startling the other boy.

“Fucking Jaeger!” Jean shouted and even from the other side of the gym Eren could see the anger that poured out of the other with satisfaction. Eren laughed and picked the other ball beside him up, spinning it in his hands. He cupped a hand around his mouth and shouted back, “You mind putting that ball up for me? Love ya too my brave stallion!”

“Those horse jokes are getting really fucking old you immature brat!” Jean shot back and Eren shrugged with so-what look as he turned around. He breathed in and out slowly with his eyes closed as he was faced with the stage. Not many people were around him and if they were, he figured that they were at a safe enough distance so he wouldn’t hit them. Eren tossed the ball from his hand again and slammed his palm on top of it as he jumped a little to send it slamming at the bottom of the stage. He picked the ball up and kept repeating the action, falling into auto pilot.

_Toss, jump, hit, repeat._

“Ou- Fucking hell!” Eren blinked in surprise as the sharp voice cut through his concentration. When he looked in front of him, the ball wasn’t there on the floor. In fact, it was on the floor beside someone a few ways to Eren’s left. Steel eyes glared at him with such venom that Eren shivered at it’s ferocity. If looks could kill, Eren was sure that he’d be in hell by now sitting right next to Satan. Or maybe Satan was right in front of him because man, was this guy terrifying. Eren’s eyes flickered towards the volleyball laying beside the other person and the way the person’s bare calf was as red as Armin’s face when he blushed. Connecting the dots together, Eren gasped.

“Oh my god! I-I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t mean to hit you, I swear! I was aiming for the bottom of the stage right in front of me and I really didn’t mean to hit you and I’m really really really sorry!” He fumbled out with the words in his mouth getting all mixed up and distorted as he took a step closer to the steel eyed man. Eren averted his eyes down as he picked up the ball, face warming in embarrassment.

“Listen you little shit,” The other man started and Eren’s eyes jumped back up to his face with his body tensing. “I don’t know what the hell you’re on but I don’t think people with common fucking sense would hit a ball where someone was. Even if you didn’t mean it, you should’ve realized that people were around and you might hit them. Go play with your balls outside or something.”

Eren coughed although it sounded more like he was dying and maybe he was. He looked the other up and down and realized that he must be one of those dancers that had come out earlier. Either a dancer or fucking Adonis but Eren was pretty sure that this was 2015 and not Ancient Greece but damn, it could’ve been. Pale skin seemed to illuminate from the even paler light coming from the lights above and his hair was like a beautiful mop of ink. Well it wasn’t really a mop since it was so neat and well kept and did he have a fucking undercut? _That’s it,_ Eren mentally groans. Kill him now because he probably just infuriated a god of beauty and ice with his stupidity.

“I’m really sorry,” He trailed off with a murmur as he looked at the ground again, bangs falling into his face. There’s silence for a moment before he whipped his head back up to look at the other in the eyes with his own wide and alert. “Is there any way I can make it up to you? I’ll do anything! I’m really really sorry.”

The ink haired dancer blinked in surprise and tilted his head before narrowing steel grey slits that made Eren wonder if that suggestion was a really stupid one. Well, most of his suggestions were stupid ones but maybe this one was especially dumb. By now, his anger has faded in place of nervousness and a little fear. 

“Your number.” Eren jerked his head again once he realized that the other had said something. Eren blushed as his mouth opened and closed like a fish on dry land. 

“M-My what now?” He stuttered. His heart felt like it was competing in a marathon and Eren doesn’t know whether or not it’s because the other is so frighteningly beautiful or because he’s frightening, period. The dancer rolls his eyes, leaning against the stage and Eren takes a moment to admire how his shirt rides up to show more of that porcelain skin and yeah Eren’s long gone by then. 

“Do I have to spell it out for you? I want your number because even for some stupid brat who managed to hit a volleyball at me, you’re still pretty cute somehow. Besides, you said you’d do anything right? Giving me your number should be no big deal.” The pale man said as he crossed his arms. They’re lean but Eren can see the muscle in them and he really wonders what it would feel like for him to rub his thumbs over that skin and muscle. It’s weird, he knows. Eren wished sometimes that he wasn’t a teenager under the influence of hormones.

“Oh! Uh yeah, totally! No big deal! I- Ah, do you have a piece of paper or a pen or something?” Eren asked as his arms come up and he looks down in surprise when the ball falls from his arms. He picked it back up and looks back at the dancer who was shuffling through his bag. “What’s your name?”

“Levi,” The other stated as he handed Eren a phone. “Here, save your number on there.”

Eren nodded and took the black iPhone from Levi’s hands, noting with a tiny jolt of something when their fingers brushed against each other. Eren shivered; definitely a god of ice and beauty. Opening up contacts, Eren entered in his name and number and saved it before giving Levi’s phone back. He watched Levi read it for a moment, pink lips mouthing his name before he put the phone away.

“Eren, huh?” Levi asked with a raised eyebrow. Eren nodded quickly and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by another voice.

“C’mon Eren! We’re gonna go get ice cream!” Armin exclaimed excitedly. Eren glanced back to see that the rest of his team were standing by the doors, waiting for him. The brunette turned his attention back to Levi who was looking at him in amusement.

“Um, I’m still really sorry about that.” Eren apologized again with a sheepish smile as he jerked his head over to the door. “Do you wanna come with?”

“No thanks,” Levi said with a shake of his head and Eren couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed at the simple gesture until the dancer stepped closer to him. It was only then that Eren really noticed the height difference between them. Levi was like a tiny ballerina. A really muscular, good looking, intimidating ballerina. “But how about sometime this week? Just you and me?”

Eren couldn’t stop the big grin that started to spread on his face and he nodded frantically. He heard Mikasa shout his name again and Eren stepped back with the volleyball almost slipping from his hands.

“Totally!” He agreed eagerly. He took a few more steps back towards the door, still looking at Levi as the victim to his earnest gaze just cracked a small smile. Though really it was a little too small to be considered a smile since his lips just pulled upwards just a little. Eren would love to kiss those lips. “Call me?”

“You can count on it. Now beat it kid, your friends are getting impatient.” Levi said with a wave of his hand. The dancer turned around and started walking towards a small group of people which included a brown haired person with glasses and two really tall and blonde muscular guys. Eren waved goodbye at Levi’s back and turned around to run back to his friends.

“Fucking finally.” Jean snorted with a cross of his arms and Eren didn’t even have it in him to glare at the two toned haired boy, settling for a playful punch to the arm. Eren dumped the final volleyball in the bag Marco held in his hands before taking his duffle bag from Mikasa and hoisting it over his own shoulder.

“Who was that?” Mikasa questioned curiously as they all walked out of the school gym and across the courtyard and off of school grounds. Eren hummed under his breath, his previous anger long forgotten by now as he pulled out his phone. He turned it on to see that he had a message and unlocked it quickly as his grin grew back again in size as he read it.

From: Unknown  
how does Friday afterschool sound? – levi

Eren texted back, blindly following Mikasa as they continued to walk with his eyes glued to his phone.

To: Levi  
that sounds great! meet you at the front of the gym?

“No one.” He replied after he sent the text. Mikasa looked at him skeptically before shaking her head, knowing he was lying. They walked three blocks from their school to Fentons which took them about fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes consisting of Sasha and Connie goofing around while the rest of them chatted idly, mostly about how they were going to crush the Titans at the next game, and Eren got into another verbal fight with Jean before Armin and Marco pulled the two apart. Eren was licking at his Cookies n’ Cream ice cream when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out with a fumbling hand before his eyes lit up at the text.

From: Levi  
it’s a date then

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? did you hate it? did you love it? did it make you wanna go get some ice cream but you can't because you're too lazy in your bed or soemthing reading ereri fics? i get you, i really do.  
> you should tell me things down in the comments bc i really love comments and you'll make my day  
> love you, thank you for reading!


End file.
